


I was born to love you

by DeanCasDeanCas



Series: isn't it romantic? [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanCasDeanCas/pseuds/DeanCasDeanCas
Summary: Lazy morning in Rami and Joe's life.





	I was born to love you

Usually when they had no obligations to promote a movie or to be on the set, their day was starting at 7:30 in the morning. They got out of bed and went to run together in a nearby park. After about an hour, they returned to their apartment and took a shower separately. Then one of them made a breakfast. Mostly Rami did it because he was a better cook.

They came home only on Friday and now had a few days for themselves. They wanted to take advantage of it because in recent times they didn't have much privacy. In the past few weeks, a lot of things have happened. Thanks to playing Freddie Mercury in "Bohemian Rhapsody" he gained more popularity and he managed to win the Golden Globe. It made him happy and he was grateful that he had support of his beloved and friends. 

They were on a date yesterday and they had a great time. Joe could be a sappy romantic and he planned the whole evening, during which they were, among others, in their favorite restaurant. Despite the fact that they were together eight years, they loved each other more and more each day. 

It was a Sunday morning, and this day of the week was special because then they slept longer in bed. They loved such moments because they didn't have to hurry anywhere and they could just cuddle. 

Morning sunlight pierced through the curtains when Rami woke up. He groaned and stretched lazily under the duvet. The older man looked at Joe who was still sleeping on his back, his chest gently rising and falling with his slow, even breathing. He smiled gently at this view and after a few minutes he eased himself onto his feet and padded into the bathroom, where he brushed his teeth. 

Then he shuffled his way to the kitchen, stifling a yawn. First he started a pot of coffee to brew before getting to make a breakfast. He put on the counter the ingredients needed to prepare waffles, a mixer, a bowl and the waffle iron. 

He hummed Crazy Little Thing Called Love whilst mixing the ingredients in a bowl. He tried to make sure that everything went according to plan because he wanted to surprise his husband. Joe deserved it after having supported him very much in recent times. God, he loved this dork so much. 

Rami poured waffle dough into the waffle iron and closed it. He took their favorite mugs out of the cupboard and poured coffee into them. One black coffee and one with three sugars. He was careful not to wake up the other man who slept in the bedroom a few meters away from the kitchen. 

He just put the waffles on the plates when he heard footsteps padding against the tile floor. Rami smiled to himself when he felt arms wrapping around his waist. 

"Good morning, my love," he said, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, and kissed his knuckles. 

"Good morning, babe," the redhead man murmured against his skin and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. 

Rami turned around in Joe's arms and started pressing gently kisses to the column of his neck. Joe hummed in contentment and exposed his neck to give the other man better access. Before they separated, Rami pecked him on his mouth and returned to preparing the breakfast. 

"Maybe we will eat in the living room and watch some movie?" Joe asked while he pulled out whipped cream and strawberries from the fridge to decorate his waffles with. 

"I very much like that idea," he agreed, placing the plates and mugs with coffee on the tray. 

A few minutes later they were sitting on the couch in the living room, their legs tangled under the soft blanket. One of the old episodes of Family Guy was on TV and they decided to watch it because this series was one of their favorites. 

"You look so amazing, I can't be any more in love with you. It's impossible," Joe said, gazing at him lovingly. 

"Are you blind?" Rami asked, whose hair was a disaster and had a whipped cream at the corner of his lips. 

"Blinded by love." The redhead man winked at him. 

"You're too dramatic for your own good... but I love you too." He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but blush when Joe pressed his lips to his temple, rested them there for a moment and then smiled down at him. 

They ate waffles and left their plates on the coffee table. 

"Let's stay here all day." Joe layed his head on Rami's shoulder. "We'll watch TV and I'll make dinner in the afternoon. After dinner, maybe we'll go to the bedroom and I'll show you how much I love you. How does it sound to you, hon?" 

"It sounds wonderful and I can't wait for the afternoon," the older man replied and throwed an arm around his waist. 

"Love you, darling," Joe said quietly as he brought his hand up to place it right over his husband's heart and felt it beat under his palm. 

"Love you too, babe." Rami snuggled against his side and focused on watching the next episode of Family Guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
